zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 16
This part will get you through Zauz's Island and the Uncharted Island. More Revelations Linebeck will now join Link, expecting to find treasure, as the young boy finds Tetra a lifeless statue. Oshus will then join them on board the ship, telling them that Tetra's lifeforce has been sucked out. He will also go on to say that he is actually the Ocean King and that the creature responsible for sucking out Tetra's lifeforce, Bellum, is also responsible for weakening him to the point where he had to take on a human form to survive. Bellum has been using the Ghost Ship as bait to trap unsuspecting explorers with the promise of hidden treasure in order to extract their lifeforces. The only way to restore Tetra's lifeforce is to defeat Bellum so that Oshus can regain his true form as the Ocean King. Linebeck is so utterly disappointed with the fact that there's no treasure on board the Ghost Ship that he refuses to offer his services to help Link locate Zauz the blacksmith so he can defeat Bellum...until Oshus tells Linebeck that he would grant one wish to him if he does help. This gets Linebeck so fired up that he's telling Link to get a move on and to cast off! Zauz's Island Oshus will tell us that Zauz the blacksmith is located on an island north of the Isle of Gust. However, judging from the map of the Northwestern Sea, the only visible island that's north of the Isle of Gust is Bannan Island. Could that be where Zauz is located, you wonder? No matter, let's set course for Bannan Island. Along the way, however, Ciela will point out an island that isn't visible on the charts that we can dock at, so change course and head for that island instead. On that island we find the only house we can enter, and inside it is the man we're looking for -- Zauz the blacksmith. He will tell us that his ancestors were forgers of a weapon called the Phantom Sword that was used to defeat Bellum. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where a Phantom Sword can be found, but he can forge a new sword using three pure metals that have been guarded by three tribes -- the metals being Crimsonine, Azurine, and Aquanine. To find those three tribes guarding the metals, though, we need to go back into the Temple of the Ocean King and find some Sea Charts. Zauz will then show us a symbol on the wall that we can use on the red door in Basement 6 that we can draw upon it to explore further into the Temple. The symbol is in the form of a Triforce. Uncharted Island Our next course of action is to return to Mercay Island and re-enter the Temple of the Ocean King. But before we do that, we may want to chart a course running south alongside the rocky barrier that's near the eastern border of the Northwestern Sea. As we travel along that route, Ciela will spot another island that isn't on the charts that we can dock at. Reroute your course then for docking. When we're on the island, the first thing you'll notice is that there's no map for this island on the upper screen, which suggests that nobody's been on this island before. However, there are Electric Chuchus, Miniblins, and Crows present, as well as some Gossip Stone statues placed in various locations. The first Gossip Stone we want to head to is directly east of us near a body of water somewhere in the center of the island. Hit it, and it will present us with a riddle involving the correct order of how to hit the other four Gossip Stones on the island in order to gain access to the cave. You can survey the island first to get a clue of what it looks like in order to solve the puzzle, but overall it is in the shape of a whale. The four parts of the puzzle go like this: * "It steers with rudder,..." -- which is talking about the whale's finned tail. This is the Gossip Stone located on the northeastern part of the island. * "...then makes spray!" -- which is the whale's spout from which he spews water. This is the Gossip Stone located on the northwestern part of the island. * "And third, it paddles,..." -- which is the whale's fins. This is the Gossip Stone located on a plateau on the southern part of the island. * "...then sees a way!" -- which is the whale's eye. This is the Gossip Stone surrounded by a small half-circle of water on the western part of the island. When all four Gossip Stones listed are struck in this order, a bridge will appear near the first Gossip Stone, allowing you to cross a body of water into the cave. Inside the cave, drop straight down two levels and go north into a door where, past it, two pairs of torches will light up along your path. Then a golden frog with a moustache will appear from the water, introducing himself as the Golden Chief Cylos, and giving us a useful item that will allow us to travel around the seas faster -- the Cyclone Slate. With it, we need only to find one of the six golden frogs jumping around in the water who will give us a symbol to draw on the slate so that we can warp to that location at any time during our journeys. How about that? With our business with Cylos concluded, head back to the ship and set a course westward. Along the way, you'll see a golden frog jumping around in and out of the water. Fire at him, and the frog will give you a symbol to draw on the Cyclone Slate that will warp you back to that spot in the Northwestern Sea. Make sure you remember it. With our warp point established, set a course for Mercay Island. NEXT: Our fourth visit to the Temple of the Ocean King. Category:Walkthroughs